Doggie Days
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: What if Sabo and Ace visits the Strawhats? What if ASL turn into puppies overnight? How will the crew react? How long will they stay as pups? Will Sanji end up skinning them? Threeshot Fluff
1. Chapter 1

Sanji poured the sticky liquid over the fluffy disc-shaped dough. Steam rose from them as they were just flipped off of the stove. He placed those with a golden brown tint on the pearly white plates, while he placed the rest on the other six plain cheap plates. "Nami-swan~! Vivi-chwan~!" he soothed.

The door opened, and his beautiful orange haired Mellorine walked inside. His heart beat faster and she seated herself on the bench. He swiftly placed the stack of hot cakes in front of her and made a small bow in her honor. "I made these specially for you, Nami-san~!"

"Thanks, Sanji-kun," Nami nodded and picked up her fork. He leaned over her and filled up her cup with fresh fruit juice.

The door opened once more, and he was sure it was his loud captain, but instead it was his princess. "Vivi-chwan~!" he cooed. He twirled around and grabbed her plate and placed it in front of her, much like he done with Nami. As soon as he poured their drinks, he grunted. He opened up the door and called out, "Assholes! Breakfast is done!"

Only Zoro came. The green haired opened up the door and there was a slight battle with eye contact. The green haired rested his swords by leaning them against the table, and took his seat next to Luffy's usual seat. Sanji practically threw Zoro's plate to him, and Zoro caught it without much of a problem.

"That's strange, that idiot is usually the first here," Sanji mumbled.

"Maybe he's still asleep? I haven't seen Sabo-san or Ace-san up either," Vivi suggested.

The blonde cook twirled and stationed his head closer to Vivi. "Vivi-chan~! So smart~!" He stood straight up and marched to the door, "That idiot just has to late."

On the other side of the door, they heard yipping. "What is that?" Nami turned to the door.

Sanji twisted the doorknob, and there stood three lone puppies. "Mutts?" Sanji gasped as all three of them raced up to the table.

"Puppies!" Vivi grinned. She picked up one of them. It was a brown one with black spots. It nuzzled up in her shoulder, before sniffing the air and twisting its small body to the table.

"That's Vivi-chuan~ food!" the blonde chef muttered as he pointed at the bastardy mutt.

Nami did the same when a blond puppy wiggled around her legs. "It's okay, Sanji-kun. They must be hungry!" Unlike her usually nature, Nami was adoring these puppies, as well as Vivi.

"Do we have anything to feed them? I don't believe syrup is a good idea," Viv confessed as she held onto the small puppy.

"We don't have any dog food," Nami claimed, "We could give them some meat or something."

"Of course, Nami-san, Vivi-chan~!" Sanji smiled, but it faded as he turned back to the table.

A black one with white pots all over his back jumped up on the bench and leaned up against the tabletop. He nipped on the sides of the plate; Luffy's plate. It sullen back and finally jumped up to the table where it gave a smile. He walked around the plate and placed his muzzle in the hot cakes. Sanji stormed over there and grabbed the dog; placing him back on the floor. "Animals shouldn't be on the table," he groaned.

He retreated back into the kitchen and grabbed a slice of steak. He placed it on teh grill and allowed it to cook. It wasn't anything special, but it was enough to feed some pups.

Usopp slammed the door open and fell to the ground. Tiny paw prints were on the back of his overalls. "Those...pups are evil..." he groaned as his nose bent along the wooden door.

"What happened to you, Usopp-san?!" Vivi stood up and lowered herself down.

"T-Those pups! I woke up this morning and opened the door when Sanji yelled, and they trampled over me..."

"Trample?"

"They were in your room?"

"They weren't there last night," Zoro stated.

Usopp leaned up, "Then how did they get in there?!"

Vivi gasped, "Was...Ace, Sabo and Luffy in there?"

"No. Zoro, did you seen them?" The green haired shook his head. Usopp opened his mouth again, "Does that mean...those evil pups are them?"

Vivi slowly nodded.

"That explains that mutt over there," Sanji growled as the brown one nuzzled between Vivi's cleavage. "That asshole!"

"Wait! Sanji-san! They are only puppies!"

"Vivi~chan~ So sweet and kind~!"

"Wait?! Those pups are them?! How?! Why?! When?!" Usopp stood up and braced himself with the spotted brown one, who just took bite his big toe. "Evil!"

Nami looked down at the blonde one in her hands, "I think this one would be Sabo?"

Sanji grunted at the two puppies in the girls' hands. He was jealous of the mutts. He shifted his legs and flipped the slice of meat over. He could only dream about touching those angel's skin, and yet these mutts walk in and nuzzle between them. Maybe he could skin them and cook them for later?

"This one is definitely Luffy then," Zoro nodded to the spotted brown pup that jumped back on the table. He chewed on the hot cakes, and in moments, the small pup was done.

The others nodded.

Sanji sliced the steak and separated it into three sections. "Dogs on the ground," he picked up the spotted brown pup once again and placed him on the ground. Nami laid down the blonde dog, as did Vivi, and the three pups wigged their tails as they ate their portions. Quickly, their plates were cleaned. The Luffy pup licked his plate, as well as the other two, making sure there weren't anything left over.

"Why are they dogs?" Vivi questioned.

"It's Luffy," Nami answered.

Usopp went to take a bite of his hot cakes, but something nib his toe. He shot right up and looked under the table. The brown one with black spots all over smiled with his mouth opened and tried again to bit his other foot. Nami giggled as she watched Usopp getting chased around the room by the three puppies. "Why me?!" he screamed.

Sanji placed his foot out in front of the three mutts; halting their path. With their short attention span, they turned around. Luffy started to chase his tail, while Ace, the brown one with black spots, went under the table. Sabo stared at Sanji with his head tilted to the side. "I think it's time for them to go out," Sanji claimed. He picked up the blonde mutt, who in return bit his hand. "Hey!" he dropped Sabo onto the ground.

"Not so fun, is it?" Usopp remarked.

"I'm going to kill them!" Sanji glared at them.

"They are puppies!" Nami claimed.

"Please stop, Sanji-san!" Vivi added.

"Anything for you lovely angels~!" Instead of killing them, Sanji cornered them and shoe them out the door.

**It seems like it's Sanji whose on the leash. That's it for the first chapter. This is only going to be three-chapters long. I just got puppies, and thought what-if ASL turned into pups? And then this came. Thanks for reading and feedback is welcomed!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The pups ran around on the deck while the crew discussed inside. They were all going one way or another with their short attention span.

A blond puppy, with a small scar around his left eye, yipped at the closed down. This was Sabo.

A brown pup, with black spots going down it's face, fought with the runt of the trio. This was Ace.

And the runt of the trio was a black pup with white spots on his back. Much like the blonde puppy, he had a round scar around his left eye as well. This was Luffy.

Sabo yipped even louder until a complaint inside halted him. "Shut that damn mutt up or I'm slicing it." The pup gulped and scattered away from the closed door.

"You scared him!" another voice followed. WIthin moments, a lady of blue hair opened the door and the three puppies gathered around her.

"Those mutts," Sanji muttered under his breath. He was sharping his blades as he glared at them. As if daring them to make a wrong move.

"What was that?" Nami questioned as she glanced back.

"Nothing, Nami-san~!"

"Guess we have no choice, but keeping them until they turn back," Vivi uttered as she patted the pups' heads. Her duck came up behind her and frown at her interaction with animals other than himself. "Don't worry, Carue, I haven't forgotten about you." She dug into her pocket and pulled out some duck nip. He grinned and raced away with his jar of food.

The puppies chased him.

He dropped the jar and ran for his life.

"Oh no!" she squealed.

But it was quickly over, as Carue hopped onto the staircase. The puppies gathered in front of it and started yapping once again. Sabo tried climbing, but his small body barely reached to the top step. Carue smiled and mocked them with his quarks.

Sanji was already out of the door with his knifes. "What happened? Who to kill?!" he growled, but he saw no one. He glanced back at his Vivi-chan, "What's wrong, Vivi-chuan?"

"I-It's nothing now," she stated.

Usopp, done with his meal, passed Vivi and came onto the deck. He grinned as the dogs noticed his presense. "You're not going to hurt me now! Now I've Usopp's Super Awesome Boots!" He gestured down at his shiny pair of boots that ended at his knee.

Ace bit his finger.

"OUCH!" he pulled back, but Ace stayed hooked onto his flesh. "Get off! Ouch! That hurts!" Usopp uttered. He tried shaking the puppy off.

"Don't do that!" Vivi ordered.

"Do what?!"

"Shake him."

"Oh..." Usopp started, but Ace bite down. The pain swelled up and he screamed. The other two were having fun at destorying his new shoes. ANd finally, Ace came off once Usopp pulled his mouth opened. "I hate you."

Ace barked with his tongue sticking out.

"Looks like he feels the same," Zoro uttered. The green haired leaned against the railings, and quickly he fell asleep. Usopp, who wanted revenge, took the puppy and laid it on Zoro's chest.

Ace fell asleep.

"What?!&#?#!" Usopp squealed. "You were suppose to attack him! Not sleep!"

Vivi couldn't help herself and giggled in Usopp's misery. She leaned down and picked up the closest puppy, Luffy. The puppy started licking her chin and she giggled even more. The blue haired held the puppy out, to stop him from tickling her with his tongue. "So cute!" She held him close against her breast and brushed his fine fur. He struggled under her hands.

"You want down?" she questioned and the puppy yapped. She took that as a yes and gently placed him back on the ground.

Carue stepped down to the last step and bent his head over Sabo. The pup grinned and yipped. The duck was moments away from escaping once more, but he stayed. Sabo ended up going go the staircase and licking Carue's foot. In which, the duck cried out in laughter- that was his tickle spot, and he fell down onto the ground.

Luffy wiggled away from them and went to the figurehead. He tried jumping, but he ended up clashing onto the wooden post. He yipped and hopped up. "Looks like he wants up."

"But he'll fall down into the ocean."

"That never stopped him before."

Luffy tried one more time getting on the figure heard, but he ended up jumping through the wooden posts and off the ship. "Luffy!" Vivi shouted.

Zoro, on instinct, jumped up, Ace was thrown off, and followed Luffy down into the ocean. The puppy was so small, but Zoro quickly found it in the water.

Once they were back on the ship, Luffy was huddled close to Zoro as he shook and shivered. "Go get a towel or something," Zoro commanded, and Nami quickly went and got them each a towel. Zoro took of his shirt instead of using the towel, and covered Luffy in the dry material. He rubbed it quickly over the pup's head.

Ace and Sabo stood around Zoro as he held onto Luffy. The pup was still shivering in his grasp.

With much force, Luffy was finally dried and the puppy licked Zoro. "Here, take him before I kill him."

Nami took Luffy from Zoro's hands and stared at the pup. "This is definitely Luffy."

**Any ideas you want to add before I finish the last chapter? And, this is before Little Garden (so no Chopper)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Luffy yawned before snuffling up to the other two pups. His shout laid on top of Sabo's stomach, while he had his head onto of Ace's neck. The three brotheres napped, with Ace being the first to quiet down, while Sabo followed after. Luffy came last after he caused havco with the Strawhat crew. Usopp peeked down on them and grumbled under his breath. "You may look cute right now, but you'all evil!" he hammered.

"That is your captain you're talking to," Zoro mildly reminded the sniper. He laid against the railing and folded his arms behind his head. Before Usopp could even response, Zoro was already snoring along with the pups.

"I'm starting to think that these are your dogs instead," the Longnose muttered before turning his back.

At least now they had a few hours of peace and quiet.

Vivi appeared from the corner with her loyal duck. "See, they don't mean any harm," she tried to calm down her feathery friend.

The duck quacked and turned his head away.

Vivi groaned and tried once more; with also ended in failure. She turned and sighed until she thought of an idea. Maybe if she tried luring her duck, then it would work. All she needed was some seeds, which she could get from Sanji. Her dress lifted in the wind as she turned and went inside of the ship.

Carue swayed from one side to the other as he waddled up to the three dogs. He bent his beak low and sniffed; but backed away once Sabo yelped in his sleep. The duck didn't stay for long and ran back up the steps of the ship.

Vivi smiled at the two. At least Carue didn't want to kill them anymore.

...

Nami dropped her book to the ground, and in moments, Sanji appeared and handed her book back. "Thanks, Sanji-kun."

"Anything for you~!" he smiled and went back into the kitchen.

Yet, it was too late. Luffy heard the noise and lifted his head. Somehow the trio moved from the wooden floorboards onto Zoro's lap. He yawned and lipped the sides of his mouth.

Sabo awoke. He shook Ace's head off him and hopped onto the ground. Zoro didn't even wake from the movement.

Luffy yipped, as did Sabo. And soon, the two started to fight and bark at each other. Sabo grabbed Luffy's furry ear as Luffy tried to nip his shoulder. He pulled back and Sabo knocked him down onto the ground. The black legs kicked into the arm, and Sabo bited down on one of them. Luffy returned the favor and bite one of Sabo's.

Ace and Zoro slept.

They heard footsteps and stopped in midfight to look at the incoming sound.

Usopp opened the door and the fresh scents of meat and other foods went out. They raced past him and into the kitchen; while he barley noticed. Sabo hide under the table, as Luffy went to the counter. The blonde dog barked, and Sanji swiftly turned. "Who let you in?" he growled.

Sabo only barked louder with his tongue sticking out. The dog glanced around and started to chew on the legs of the table. "Stop that!" Sanji growled. He slide into the dining area and picked Sabo off from the ground. "Mutt..." he grumbled. The door slammed opened, and Sabo was kicked to the curl. The blonde chef went back to his cooking, yet something was amiss.

The door opened once again, yet no one came inside. "What?" Sanji lifted his curly eyebrow.

A black dog with white spots walked out with a steak dragging on the ground. Sabo skipped to his side and the two began eating.

An extra shout appeared in between theirs. Ace. He has finally awoken from his nap with the smell of meat.

In seconds, the piece of meat was gone.

Usopp stepped behind them and placed his fists on his hips. "I knew something was up! Can't hide anything from Captain Usopp!" He picked Luffy up from the ground. The puppy was inches away from his nose and Luffy opened his mouth. "Oh no," Usopp's eyes widen. He hesitation with his eyes closed; waiting for Luffy to bite down like the other two dogs have done, and he felt it.

His eyes opened, and he saw the small dog licking his nose instead. "Seriously?" he groaned, "Well, at least you didn't bite me."

...

Sanji moaned in resentment. He was glaring daggers at the two pups; the blonde and brown ones. While Luffy was hopping on the ground with his tail in the air.

Nami held the brown one close against her chest. Behind her, Vivi lifted up a small outfit for animals; she smiled as she glanced back at the blonde pup. Before the two could watch any longer, the door slammed shut on their faces. "Perverted mutts!" the blonde chef uttered. He looked down at the last puppy, "And I'm stuck with shitty captain pup. Just great." He turned around and lifted a patch. He reached out and grabbed Luffy. The two descended into the Guy's room.

Zoro took the bottom hammock, and was already snoring. While Usopp was shifting his pillows around. "Just Luffy?" he questioned Sanji.

"The perverts are sleeping with Nami-swan and Vivi-chuan~!" he muttered in distaste.

He practically threw Luffy onto the second to bottom hammock, yet the puppy tried to stand and his little paws slipped through the net. "Mosshead won't mind," Sanji stated as he placed Luffy on top of Zoro's chest.

The lights went off, and the guys slept.

Moonlight passed through their window.

Hours clicked away on the clock.

Their dreams with interrupted by a sudden shriek.

Zoro shot up, while Luffy was on the ground. Sanji jumped down, on top of Zoro. While Usopp hopped down in between the hammocks. "It came from the girl's room," he uttered. He tried to find his way through the room in the dark, and ended up falling over something on the ground.

"Nami-swan~!" Sanji shouted as he raced to the emergency exit. Unlike most time, the door was unlocked. Sanji pulled his body threw and light shined down on his face. Inside was his lovely ladies, with arms wrapped around their waists.

Sabo snuggled against Vivi's body, while Ace's head rested on Nami's chest. "You pervs!"

"What happened?!" Usopp questioned as he stepped through the door. "They turned back," he gasped.

Luffy bent his head through the hole and looked around. "What's the problem?" he questioned, oblivious to the situation.

"It's too early to wake up..." Sabo moaned as he sat up, and laid back down. For some odd reason, he was wearing two pink bows on his ears; much like Ace.

Ace patted his 'pillow' which Nami ended up screaming. "IDIOTS!"

And soon all of the guys were thrown out of their room, with bows and small clothing following afterwords.

**The end**

**Wow, it took me longer to post this that I thought it would be. Well, that's the end of this threeshot. Thanks for the reviews, suggestions, follows, and favorites!**


End file.
